List of Trigger Conditions
Conditions are the things that have to happen for a trigger’s actions to start. There’re a lot of conditions, and I’m going to go through all the ones available for basic StarEdit (there are better mapping programs out there, such as SCM Draft, for more advanced users), so if you’re looking for one specific condition, you might just want to Ctrl + F it in your internet browser. I have the variables for each example trigger underlined. * ACCUMULATE: Causes the trigger to fire when the selected player gathers an amount of resources (minerals and/or gas) that you choose. (Ex. Player 1 accumulates at least 50 ore --> Trigger fires when Player 1 passes the 50 mineral mark.) * ALWAYS: This pretty much means there is no condition, it’ll happen ASAP. If you put ‘Always’ in a trigger with other conditions, it’s pointless. (Ex. Always --> Trigger fires.) * BRING: Causes the trigger to fire when a certain unit, or group of units is brought to a location. (Ex. Player 1 brings at least 2 Terran Marine to ‘Location 0’.) NOTE: ‘Anywhere’ means anywhere on the map, not just any location (technically ‘Anywhere’ is a location that spans the entire map, is precreated and exists on every map, and cannot be deleted). Also, there are some units that bring doesn't work with, like map revealers, and some that you might be surprised that it works on, like dark swarm (although you can't detect dark swarm with basic StarEdit). * COMMAND: Causes the trigger to fire when the player owns the number of units specified. (Ex. Player 1 commands at least 2 Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when player 1 has at least two marines somewhere on the map.) * COMMAND THE LEAST: Causes the trigger to fire when the current player (that’s technical jargon for the player you first selected before going into conditions, ‘All Players’ in our case) is the player who owns the least of a type of unit (Ex. Current player commands the least Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when the current player has the least marines out of anyone else.) NOTE: If you try to use this condition with ‘All Players’ it won’t work how you want it to. * COMMAND THE LEAST AT: The same as COMMAND THE LEAST, but more specific. This causes the trigger to fire if the current player has the least units at a certain location. (Ex. Current player commands the least Terran Marine at ‘Location 0’ --> Trigger fires when someone else has more marines in Location 0 than the current player.) NOTE: This also won’t work how you want it to if ‘All Players’ is selected. * COMMAND THE MOST: The opposite of COMMAND THE LEAST. Causes the trigger to fire when the players owns more of a certain type of unit than anyone else. (Ex. Current player commands the most Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when the current player has more marines than anyone.) NOTE: See above note. * COMMAND THE MOST AT: The opposite of COMMAND THE LEAST AT. I think you get the idea with these COMMAND conditions. * COUNTDOWN TIMER: Causes the trigger to fire when the countdown timer (a little timer that you can make appear at the top of the screen with the SET COUNTDOWN TIMER action) reaches a certain amount of time left. (Ex. Countdown timer is at least 10 game seconds --> Trigger fires when there’s 10 game seconds left until the timer runs out.) NOTE: You can’t put in values like 1:12, instead you have to use the number of seconds, so 1:12 would be 72. Also, game seconds are different from real seconds (faster on Fastest), so if you think that your triggers are off, don’t get irritated, because they aren’t. * DEATHS: Causes the trigger to fire when the player has lost X number of a type of unit. EUDs use this. (Ex. Player 1 has suffered at least 2 deaths of Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when two of Player 1’s marines die.) NOTE: Deaths is one of the most useful conditions next to Bring, read Falkoner’s “Death Counts” tutorial to find out how to best utilize them. * ELAPSED TIME: Causes the trigger to fire after X number of game seconds from the beginning of the game. Keep in mind that this is completely independent of COUNTDOWN TIMER. (Ex. Elapsed scenario time is at least 10 game seconds --> Trigger fires after the game has been going for 10 seconds.) * HIGHEST SCORE: This condition is a bit confusing. You know the debriefing screen that shows up after your game that has the lists of points? Well, this relates to it. Causes the trigger to fire when the player has the highest amount of points of a certain type. (Ex. Current player has highest score Kills and Razings --> Trigger fires when the player has the most points from killing units and destroying buildings.) * KILL: Causes a trigger to fire when a player kills X number of a certain type of unit. (Ex. Player 1 kills at least 2 Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when player 1 has killed two or more marines.) * LEAST KILLS: Causes the trigger to fire when the current player has killed the least of a certain type of unit. (Ex. Current player has least kills of Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when player is the most friendly to marines.) * LOWEST RESOURCES: Causes the trigger to fire when the current player has the least minerals and/or gas. (Ex. Current player has least minerals --> Trigger fires when the player is the poorest on the map.) * LOWEST SCORE: The opposite of HIGHEST SCORE. Causes the trigger to fire when the player has the least points. (Ex. Current player has lowest score Units and Buildings --> Trigger fires when current player has the least points from making buildings and training units.) * MOST KILLS: The opposite of LEAST KILLS. Causes the trigger to fire when the current player has killed the most of a certain unit type. (Ex. Current player has most kills of Terran Marine --> Trigger fires when player has been the least kind to marines.) * MOST RESOURCES: The opposite of LOWEST RESOURCES. I think you can take a guess at this one. * NEVER: Causes the trigger to never fire. Ever. In case you’re wondering what the point of NEVER is, it’s good for testing when you want a certain trigger to not run, but you don’t want to delete the whole thing. (Ex. Never --> Trigger doesn’t fire.) * OPPONENTS: Causes the trigger to fire when the selected player has a certain number of people unallied with them. (Ex. Player 1 has at least 7 opponents remaining in the game --> Trigger fires when there are at least 7 players who aren’t allied with player 1, although it would be hard to get more than 7 opponents.) * SCORE: Causes the trigger to fire when a player has a certain amount of points of a specified type. (Ex. Player 1 Kills score is at least 9000 --> Trigger fires when player 1 has OVER NINE THOUUUSAAAAAND points from killing units.) * SWITCH: Causes the trigger to fire when the selected switch is cleared or set (if you don’t know what a switch is, read Falkoner's tutorial on switches). (Ex. Switch 1 is set --> Trigger fires when switch 1 is in set status.) A NOTE ON CONDITIONS If you have multiple conditions in a trigger, the trigger will only fire if every condition is fulfilled, not just one. If you want something to happen from only one condition, but you want multiple things to set it off, make the trigger with one condition and use the ‘Copy’ button to make a copy of the trigger, and the ‘Modify’ button to change the condition of the new copy. This technique is useful for whenever you need to make a lot of very similar triggers. See also * Triggers ** Conditions * List of Trigger Actions Category:Starcraft Category:Reference Category:Mapmaking